Prey to Emotion
by DevilMayCry4
Summary: Poem...or maybe poems...of Dante and Vergil. First poem is of Vergil wanting to return home. Slight twincest in this poem, not really, future poems may tell if it IS definitely twincest. R&R if you will.
1. Return Home? Vergil's End I

His icy blue eyes

Are still the same, even now

Full of determination

A demon slayer, hired to slay his prey

Yes, his prey...

Wonder if I'm also one

Of those demons whom he was sent out to slay

Tch, of course

My dear brother is still

Out for revenge for all those years ago

When mother was killed

And when he believed...

...that I had died

My dear beloved brother

It's been a long time since I've seen your

Face, those flawless eyes

Brows tilted ever-so-slightly into a look of confusion

Long dark lashes gracing that unfailing face

Handsome, yet you frown

You could have any woman you choose

Yet, you continue to push them away

An occasional one to fuck around with

Every now and again

Which doesn't surprise me, my dear beloved brother

Dante, the years have been kind on your end

But they haven't on mine

For I have grown irritated and weary

Longing to see that fire emit once again in your eyes

Those beautiful icy eyes

Grace me with them, make me take them in

And want to keep it as a precious memory

Perhaps you wonder why?

Simple really, beloved brother

I will love you until my corpse falls

Onto the dirt ground

Where those filthy humans walk

But now I want to live among them

With you

That's why I came...

...why do you look so surprised?

Dante, it's rude to stare

Though it's not like mother lived long enough to teach you

Such a simple, easy, lesson

I want to wrap my arms

Around you, just to make sure that seeing you

Isn't a dream of which would break my heart once I awaken

...I find it surprising that I even have a heart...

Still, will you come near me again?

Will you let me return into your life with open arms?

Can we be how we used to be?

I highly, greatly, doubt that you would

Allow me back...

His icy blue eyes

Are still the same, even now

Full of determination

A demon slayer, hired to slay his prey

Yes, his prey...

Wonder if I'm also one

Of those demons whom he was sent out to slay

Tch, of course

My dear brother is still

Out for revenge for all those years ago

When mother was killed

And when he believed...

...that I had died


	2. I must be dreaming Dante's End I

He's alive...

Actually alive...

I don't believe what I'm seeing

With my own eyes

My brother, my twin, my other half

Is still alive

It can't be real

I must be dreaming of this entire moment...

My brother's dead, I made sure of that long ago

I was the one that ended his life-cycle

This can't be real

Vergil, you look exactly like I remember

So cold, so elegant...

So mysterious

I can't believe this

This can't be real

My eyes slam shut because I hate the

Fact that I missed you

For all these years

Since you were the only flesh and blood

Of my family left

And that I couldn't forgive myself for killing

You that long ago

I'm standing in the doorway, staring at you

Doubting my sanity that

I tried so hard to keep

Intact so I didn't loose it

Tears are stinging my eyes, my hand lifting to wipe

Away the liquid tears that threatened to spill

Why now?

Why return now when I finally began

To get over killing you?

Your icy blue eyes...

...are still dulled over

But are different somehow

As though you want so badly to change

Into the brother I needed for so long

This is wrong

To believe that you'd change for me

And me alone

I won't let this get a hold of me

And make me lose my strength

It's a dream, I know it is

Yet, I'm beginning to doubt my thoughts

As I hear your breathing

Feel your gaze as you come towards me

Looking at me with an apologetic look

As though...

...you want to come home

Yet, you back away for a hesitant moment

Causing me to reach out and

Wrap my fingers around your wrist

Looking at you with pleading eyes

Not believing myself

Nor regretting not letting you go

I won't loose you again...

...I won't allow it

He's alive...

Actually alive...

I don't believe what I'm seeing

With my own eyes

My brother, my twin, my other half

Is still alive

It can't be real

I must be dreaming of this entire moment...

My brother's dead, I made sure of that long ago

I was the one that ended his life-cycle

This can't be real


End file.
